Lágrimas
by MalukaChan
Summary: [Original]Seu coração batendo rápido por um amor especial, devemos sempre aproveitar, nunca se sabe quando algo vai lhes separar...


**Lágrimas**

Olhando para as estrelas, duas lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos claros e deslizando por sua face alcançaram o pescoço.

A chuva caindo e molhando seu pequeno corpo a roupa grudando no corpo.

Ninguém ali para ver uma sombra sentada no muro escuro, na frente de uma grande casa.

Enquanto a lua brilhava, seus pensamentos se voltavam a alguns dias atrás, quando tudo começou...

_"Mais um dia de aula, ninguém com quem realmente conversasse, passou sorrindo por algumas pessoas, chegou a sala e sentou._

_Um bela garota, com olhos claros e profundos, de uma beleza rara, chamava a atenção da maioria dos meninos, e despertava inveja nas meninas._

_Os cabelos caídos nos ombros lhe dava um ar misterioso, mas normalmente escondia um triste olhar._

_A professora entrou, todos se aquietaram. Logo ela anunciou um novo aluno. Entrou pela porta um jovem de olhos de mel, cabelos curtos e escuros, alto e bonito._

_Se apresentou, falou que se chamava Joshua, era novo na cidade e queria conhecer a todos._

_Foi mandado sentar ao lado de Anne, que normalmente ficava nos cantos da sala._

_Apesar de não ligar muito para o novo colega, algo lhe pregava os olhos em seu rosto moreno. Se sentia entrando em um mundo estranho, cheio de segredos e de dor. Levou um susto quando a professora lhe tocou no ombro. Todos estavam olhando para ela. Enquanto sentia um vermelhão lhe subindo pelo rosto, sentia os olhos de Joshua grudados nela, apesar dele não estar realmente olhando em sua direção._

_Desde que aquele estranho garoto apareceu, Anne já não conseguia manter o mesmo ritmo, chegava cada vez mais cedo na escola para vê-lo, e saia cada vez mais tarde para aproveitar a sua companhia._

_Nunca se sentira dessa maneira por ninguém, e ela estava se sentindo repleta por um sentimento novo, gostoso e apesar disso aterrador._

_Algumas coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer na vida de Anne. Toda hora via coisas, pessoas estranhas olhando para ela, rostos desconhecidos, mãos segurando seu corpo, uma dor alucinante penetrando em sua carne e um medo se apoderando de seu coração._

_Já não se alimentava direito, tinha medo de sair de casa, mas ainda assim tentava de todas as maneiras ficar o mais perto de Joshua que pudesse, e foi o que fez uma noite._

_Saíram bem tarde da escola, Joshua seguiu seu caminho e Anne foi atrás. Muitas vezes ela sentia a dor lhe entrando por cada parte de seu corpo, sentia-se sangrando e sem forças, mas continuava seguindo-o e a cada passo mais longe de casa, maior a dor e o medo sentia._

_A escuridão veio rápido, a lua se escondeu e as estrelas não brilhavam, era como se estivessem mortas._

_Anne sentia um frio subindo pelas suas costas, e medo, um medo enorme, mas Joshua não parava, nem dava sinal de tê-la visto._

_Chegando perto de um longo muro preto, Joshua parou e virou-se, os olhos estavam mais escuros, profundos e assustadores, Anne sentia muito medo mas aproximou-se._

_Ficaram parados se olhando por um longo tempo, até que Joshua pegou sua mão, e a puxou para o lado. Anne estava encostada no muro, e parecia estar esfriando muito. Joshua aproximou seu rosto de Anne e suavemente lhe beijou os lábios._

_Era como uma chuva de sentimentos se confundindo, esbarrando um no outro, e ao mesmo tempo tanta dor._

_Joshua aproximou seu corpo do de Anne e lhe forçou mais os lábios, exigentes e fortes, deixando Anne em completo estado de submissão._

_Passos rápidos, várias pessoas chegando, a dor alucinante varando cada parte de seu corpo novamente._

_Anne se afastou um pouco, mas ainda sentia os braços de Joshua em volta de seu corpo._

_Um sorriso triste saiu dos lábios daquele menino tão lindo, e cada vez os passos mais perto..."_

Pensando em Joshua, Anne não notou a lua se escondendo, as estrelas morrendo aos poucos, e passos se aproximando.

Naquele lugar ela perdeu Joshua para sempre, e toda noite voltava ali para se lembrar dele em paz, para ficar mais perto da única pessoa que realmente amou.

Os passos se aproximando, a escuridão aumentando, o medo desapareceu, e a dor diminuía.

Quando a escuridão finalmente envolveu todo o seu corpo, uma última lágrima caiu de seus olhos e um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

**Por: Joanne Maluka Salgado**


End file.
